Client Number One
by nellie12
Summary: Kurt Hummel just signed for a massage table. The Fed-Ex delivery man even looked at him weird. What in the hell is his best friend and roommate Blaine Anderson up to now? One-shot.


**Client Number One**

A/N: This one is for Christine. This is for 'Just Because' day. I know I'm early but I didn't want to risk being late. I hope you like it.

* * *

Blaine Anderson stepped out of his loafers after walking into his comfy Chelsea two bedroom apartment in New York City. It wasn't solely his apartment – he shared the space with his best friend Kurt Hummel and Kurt's boyfriend of a couple years Daniel Taylor. Daniel moved in maybe 5 or 6 months ago. Prior to that, it'd just been the two of them. Blaine loved living with his best friend, but as they say, 'the more, the merrier'. Even though the space sometimes seemed cramped, it was home. He often got asked what it was like being the third wheel and to be honest, it wasn't too shabby.

Ok. Maybe 'not too shabby' was a little misleading. Living with them was very awkward at first. Kurt and Blaine weren't your conventional best friends. They were actually the victims of a very embarrassing one night stand neither of them remembered all that well. All that Blaine could recall was waking up underneath a stranger while wearing Mardi Gras beads and having the worse hangover he'd ever experienced. The stranger was gorgeous though, despite the rainbow colored Viking hat he had on his head, so he considered it a win. It was even more of a win when they had run into each other at another party a couple months later – at Blaine's school this time. Kurt saw him first, but when they made eye contact, he shouted 'Oh! It's you! Hi! I fucked you!' with plenty exuberance. In front of their peers. It was great because after that, the boys sleeping together without knowing one another's names moved down a bit on the list of _Most Embarrassing Things to Happen to Kurt and Blaine. _They ended up hanging out the whole night and talking over _sodas _this time, thus the story of how the world's greatest friendship was born.

Kurt and Blaine had been through a lot together. There was college, and graduation, and idiot parents, and boyfriends, and that one trip to Europe. Kurt had never missed one of Blaine's shows when he performed in the city. Like, ever. And Blaine was the one who convinced Kurt that he could handle going into business by himself. Kurt said that he'd be content working under someone for shitty pay for a few years just to learn the business but nope, Blaine told him he was better than that. They just worked together, and neither of them would trade that in for the world.

So no, 'third wheeling' wasn't terrible. They had their history of wondering what it would be like if they were to try and be more but honestly, Blaine knew that he and Kurt were two totally different people. They had different long-term goals and were each into a certain type. Daniel was Kurt's type. He was the smart, serious, driven type. He read the New York Times and wore Salvatore Ferragamo shoes. Blaine was more of an artsy guy. He could play 5 different instruments, he could speak five different languages, he was into photography and designing things. He wasn't any good at designing things but he still loved it nonetheless. The thing was; Blaine wasn't in a rush to settle down. Kurt wanted to, and that was fine. What rocked about best friends was that they didn't have to be into the same things for their relationship to be awesome.

Besides, it wasn't exactly easy getting your own place in the city on a struggling musician's salary. It didn't matter much, though. Blaine loved living with his friends. He respected their space and they respected his. When he could, he'd force Danny and his drag of a boyfriend out to a party and they'd end up having a blast. Plus, Kurt was a great cook. His breakfast was two thumbs up – his dinner two thumbs and a big toe up. There were definitely perks.

Every upside has its down, however. Living with the love birds could be trying at times. Both Kurt and Danny could be very annoying; individually, yes, but together...

_Gag_.

It was the worst specifically at night time when they assumed that Blaine was sleeping and they got _loud_, but luckily Blaine learned techniques to mask out the various noises. He often busied himself with writing new music for his sets around the city, and recently he took up teaching himself a new instrument. Kurt would give him weird looks whenever he'd start playing his didgeridoo - an Australian woodwind instrument - but never asked any questions. He was far too used to Blaine's shenanigans after 7 years of friendship and 3 years of living together. Also, Blaine recently got into 80s movies really heavily, and that kept him preoccupied at night.

Besides the sex, they tended to argue a lot. Well, maybe not _a lot_ per se, but it certainly wasn't _a little._ Blaine wasn't sure as to why. Kurt would always brush it off as mild disagreements, saying that they needed to get better at their communication, but that was the furthest he'd go.

It'd be alright though, Blaine believed. They were a pretty strong couple. Living together was probably new for them and it would take some getting used to, that's all.

The 25 year-old immediately went over to the apartment's AC unit and turned it on. Summer was being a bitch and Blaine was not pleased. The time was around 3 in the afternoon and that meant that he had a few hours to relax before the lovers strolled in. He headed for the shower first. It was hard sharing the bathroom with two other guys. Hell, it was hard sharing the bathroom with just Kurt when they shared the two bedroom flat, so Blaine managed his time wisely.

Sometimes, Blaine would go down to the Fashion District where Kurt owned his own boutique. He'd hang out there to pass time; taking the man coffee and watching him create clothing for his many clients. It was basically to get caught up since Daniel was getting all of the time nowadays, but lately he hadn't gotten to visit as much. Recently, Blaine had finished classes to become a massage therapist and was preparing to get his license. He even ordered a massage table so that he'd be able to work from home once he was licensed, and then he'd probably be making the type of money Daniel and Kurt made and could hold his own around the place.

They teased him about it from day one, but they could kick rocks to be honest.

Blaine sat down at his piano bench and stretched his muscles; hair still wet from the shower. He pulled the sheet music out his bag and yawned, preparing to rehearse something he'd written a couple days before with a friend. His next set would be on Sunday night at a club in Lower Manhattan and it was a mix of covers and his original songs, so it was a big deal.

After about an hour of working on perfecting this one song, Blaine heard keys jingling by the door. He looked up to check the time and raised an eyebrow; curious as to whom it was. Danny father's dental practice didn't close until 7, and he usually got home close to an hour after that. Kurt usually got home at 6 on a good day, 7:30 on the worst. It wasn't even 5 o'clock yet.

The door swung open and Kurt glared at Blaine as he stood next to a large box. He wore a rather annoyed look on his face and Blaine smiled, looking down at the package.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Did I really just sign for a massage table? I thought you were joking when you said you bought one, Blaine. Why would you seriously purchase a massage table for our apartment?"Kurt gestured to the large box as Blaine stood up with a grin, walking over to join him.

"Why would you think I was joking?" Blaine asked, pulling his best friend into the apartment by the wrist and then pushing the box inside. "I told you and Danny that I just finished my massage therapist classes. It's not my fault that neither of you ever take me seriously."

Kurt simply stared at him. His nose was doing that adorable little wrinkle thing it did when he was confused and/or mad and Blaine smiled at him.

"Why are you even home so early?"

Kurt watched as Blaine closed the door to their apartment behind them. "It was a slow day. Tuesdays are usually the slowest so I closed shop early and went to the fabric store. But back to this massage thing. Um, why?" he asked, rather serious. Blaine pulled out one of his guitar tools from his pocket and started to open the box. "You do know you can't return it after you do that, right?"

"Shut up," Blaine returned the pro winder to the back pocket of his jeans. "It's not like the extra money could hurt, right? And you always tell me I need to settle down. I –"

"You decided to be a masseuse to pick up guys?" Kurt asked with a devious grin. "Why am I even surprised? You're a slut."

Blaine bit his lip into a smile and looked at the contents in the box, ignoring his best friend's eyes on him. "I actually really like doing this."

"I bet."

"You do know that there's a lot more to getting a massage than just the physical right? It's a great stress reliever, it detoxifies the body, plus it can relieve pain and help prevent injury –"

"You're such a slut."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Whatever, Kurt. I just want you to know that I'm going to be going for my license soon and a friend of mine is going to come over and be my test dummy, so to speak."

Kurt slid out of his shoes and put them beside Blaine's loafers. He couldn't believe his friend sometimes. Blaine was always looking for a 'get rich quick' scheme, and this one could be dangerous. What if they were robbed by one of his 'clients', or even viciously murdered? Held for ransom?

He would never say it out loud, but he really wished that the Blaine would've stuck with his attempts at getting a viral video on YouTube. His channel name was Blaine Oakley, and there were tons of videos that didn't generate enough buzz to have money pouring in like his best friend would've liked, but that was better than _this._ Even though most of the viral videos were at Kurt's expense (he still couldn't believe he did the cinnamon challenge with Blaine _simply _because he gave him one of those dumb hugs and that stupid puppy dog look –only for them to get a couple hundred views and almost end up in the intensive care unit) it was probably a better idea than becoming a _masseuse _of all things.

"Is there even a market for a massage therapist in New York City, Blaine? There are like a million spas and massage parlors around here."

"But none of them have these," Blaine held up his hands and did the spirit fingers gesture. "Magic hands!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at the comfortable sofa they hustled off the guy at their local flee market. It's all about the bargains. "You're an idiot. I'm going to get some red wine and watch a reality show. Have fun feeling up your test dummy," he went to walk away but Blaine grabbed him, wrapping him in the hug that he knew Kurt couldn't say 'no' to.

"Please help me assemble my massage table?"

Kurt laughed. "Goodbye Blaine. Get off of me –"

"Noooo…. Please?"

Kurt sighed. He looked up at a clock on the wall and nudged Blaine off of him. He couldn't help but feel the flex of the man's muscles around him and licked his lips when Blaine's hands rested on his waist. It was hard living with the idiot sometimes. "Fine. But you have to watch _Fashion Star_ with me."

Blaine pouted and dropped his hands by his side. "Kurt I hate Jessica Simpson."

Kurt shrugged and played with the brooch on his lapel. "I hate having ugly massage tables in my living room."

"_Our_ living room. Besides, you haven't seen it yet," Blaine grinned, taking Kurt's hand and dragging the box along with them. "If you weren't such a pissy best friend, I'd let you be my first client."

"Ha," Kurt watched him crouch on the floor and start to take out parts. "You wish, Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip and winked, grimacing when Kurt kicked him. "I don't care. I bet Danny will want to feel the magic."

Kurt turned the television on and the History Channel played. He rolled his eyes, realizing his boyfriend must've had the remote last. "Yeah. You two have fun with that."

Blaine smiled, taking out the directions once he had his parts and tools all in order. Kurt excused himself to go and get in the shower and then into something comfortable, and that was when Blaine realized he was going to be putting most of the table together himself.

He'd grown used to it over the years.

Thirty minutes later, Kurt emerged from the back of the apartment in an FIT t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. He rolled his eyes when he noticed that Blaine hadn't completed nearly as much as he would've liked for him to, but bent down to help him with it anyways.

They worked swiftly while listening to Blaine's Justin Timberlake playlist. The two had always worked well together. As _Cry Me a River _came on, Kurt yawned loudly and reached for his cell phone.

"I got a text from Danny. He says he's at the Thai place. What do you want to eat?"

Blaine worked on a screw as he replied. "I'll take the usual. Man, is it that late?"

Kurt nodded, his legs folded as he looked at the outcome of the massage table. "Yeah, it's pretty close to 8. You know what they say: time flies when you're having fun."

"I love it when you're being a sarcastic asshole," Blaine told him with a smile.

Kurt kissed his cheek and stood up. "You love me. Now for that wine…"

Blaine gathered the trash and stood up too, stretching tiredly. His cellphone started to ring and he reached for it, taking the call to his room.

Kurt promised himself he wouldn't fall asleep tonight before he did everything he needed to do. That included (but wasn't limited to) working on the tuxedo design for Blaine's brother's wedding, looking into larger workspaces in the city (thank goodness business was booming!) and finally, making adjustments to the costume pieces he'd design for one of the Broadway shows. He really had half a mind to work from home tomorrow because going into the office didn't allow him to accomplish as much as he would've liked. It was quite the oxymoron. However, staying home meant having to deal with Blaine playing the didgeridoo or listening to him give his _client _a happy ending and he didn't know if he was up for either of those.

The man sat on the couch with a glass of red wine and the television turned to _Fashion Star. _Blaine groaned when he walked back into the room after his phone call. Kurt smiled at him, patting the couch.

"You promised."

"I did most of the work."

"As you should have. It's your stupid massage table. However," Kurt continued. "I did help, and you said you would watch _Fashion Star _with me."

Blaine sighed heavily and went over to the sofa, taking a seat next to his best friend. He folded his legs and stared at the TV, and Kurt smiled happily as they watched the NBC show together.

It wasn't long before Daniel had arrived home. He was talking already before he even closed the door – a habit of his. He usually bypassed the formal greetings and got right into the conversation.

"I can't believe the line at the Thai place was so long," the tall blonde said, locking the door. "I saw Artie there, though. He says hello."

Kurt smiled as he turned around to face him. Danny bent down to kiss him and Blaine looked at the TV.

"Hey Danny boy. How was dentistry today?"

"Kind of quiet," Danny looked in the corner of the room. "Um. Is that a massage table? Also: why?"

Kurt got up to go get plates for the group. "Don't ask."

"You can ask," Blaine smiled as he turned to face the man, "Yes it is. And I bought a massage table because I will be taking the exam for my license soon and I want to be ready. I can make like five hundred extra bucks a week and –"

"So you're going to run a massage business out of our small apartment?" Daniel asked – the deadpan on his face he wore whenever Blaine went into detail about his latest get rich quick scheme.

"Yes! It's not a big deal. You and Kurt are so like because you guys never believe in me. I work really well with my hands and this won't be like the other times."

"Come and eat," Kurt said, shaking his head at the conversation. "The food will get cold and you never want to reheat it once it gets cold."

Blaine looked at Kurt before facing Daniel again. "You should be my first client. Kurt is being a stick in the mud."

Daniel smiled and walked over to the sink to wash his hand. "I don't know if I want to get naked for my boyfriend's best friend and let him… _relieve _me. Make Kurt do it."

"I already called 'not it' before you got home, babe. Sorry." Kurt took a bite of his noodle soup as Blaine walked up to wash his hands after Daniel. The curly haired man rolled his eyes.

"You both suck. It's fine though. Jimmy is coming over tomorrow and he's going to be my first client."

"Jimmy from Saturday night?" Daniel asked as he took a seat at the table.

Blaine smirked and nodded, drying his hands. "That Jimmy."

Kurt smiled at them. "You're both sluts. Just don't get cum on the rug, please."

Blaine grabbed his dish and shoveled a generous helping of fried rice onto the plate. "I'm really disappointed you two think I'm anything less than a respectable professional."

Both Daniel and Kurt smiled.

….

The night flew by quickly. Daniel went to bed early – around 10. Blaine had tried to stay up and keep Kurt company, playing some guitar and singing the man's requests, but once midnight hit, he was out like a light too. Kurt shook his head. Neither of the boys in his life could hang.

He looked at the clock and yawned. His sketches were done finally. It was almost three in the morning. He still had some time to maybe get another adjustment done. Blaine tossed over on the couch and Kurt looked at him, smiling as he stood to his feet. The tape measurer hung around his neck and he used the tip of it to tickle Blaine's face with as he tried to wake him.

"C'mon sleepy head. Go get in your bed where it's nice and comfortable."

Blaine rolled over and then felt something touching his nose. He then felt a pinch and groaned; slapping what he was certain to be Kurt's hand away. "Stop it."

"Go get in your bed, bum. It's almost 3."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt. "Oh shit, I didn't want to fall asleep."

Kurt smiled. "I know the life of a musician slash vlogger slash coffee salesman slash masseuse is a tiresome life to lead, Blaine."

Blaine sat up on the couch and looked around the room. "Why are you still working?"

Kurt walked back over to his workstation and Blaine's eyes fell on his ass in those awfully beautiful yoga pants he wore. Why'd he have to wear those? They were the best.

His best friend answered. "I'm only doing this and then I'm done. I'll probably be too wired to sleep. I had caffeine because that glass of wine made me feel very good and I would've conked out."

Blaine rubbed tiredly at the nape of his neck. "I'm gonna grab a beer. I'll stay up with you for real this time. I gotta make sure you get some sleep, old man."

He got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer. Kurt started to quote the infomercial on the television word for word as he worked, and Blaine smiled. Kurt was often too lazy to change the channel, but at the same time one of the busiest people he knew. He didn't understand how the two worked together.

"I'm only like four months older than you," Kurt said. "And anyway, you don't have to stay up with me. I'm a big boy, and you need your rest so that you can rub down Jimmy later."

Blaine took a long gulp from the beer and smiled. "I still can't believe you don't want to be my first, Kurt. You were my first in like, everything."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm always your first in everything because I'm the only one crazy enough to let you convince me to do ridiculous things, Blaine Anderson."

"True," Blaine looked down at the sketches and nodded. "Cooper's going to love this. Anyway," he took another drink. "Please? It's just a massage. I'll just do the top half … only your back. Please?"

Kurt measured the length of the leg as he smiled. "Let me think of what I want out of this."

"I'll go all the way uptown to that bakery you like and get the baby cupcakes!" Blaine said excitingly. Kurt grinned.

"You swear it, Blaine?"

"I swear it! Now hurry up and finish so you can take off your shirt. I'll go get my massage oils, a pillow, and a towel," Blaine ran off to his room and Kurt smiled, shaking his head. He went back to his alterations and tried not to make a big deal out of his best friend about to rub oil all over him and touch him in sensual ways. It was nothing to freak out about. Daniel wouldn't mind, because he knew Blaine was doing this stupidity now anyway. It'd just be a 1-2-3 thing, and then they'd both go to sleep. Worst case scenario: Blaine would actually be amazing at it and Kurt would have to tell him he was right about something.

About 10 minutes later, Blaine came out of the bedroom in only his shorts. Kurt looked up to see the man carrying the items he needed over to the area his brand new massage table was. He tried not to stare but sometimes with Blaine, it was hard not to. They were friends, yes, and that's all they were, but he was… hot. His face was hot. His body was hot. His voice was hot. He was just gorgeous.

Kurt and Daniel would get into it a lot, all because of the fact that Blaine was hot. Daniel's best friend was a girl, and while she was pretty, she wasn't a threat. Kurt told his boyfriend that Blaine wasn't a threat either, but then he'd stare at the man like he was now and then Danny getting upset made a lot of sense.

Blaine clapped his hands together in excitement as he looked at Kurt. "Are you ready? I'm ready! I'll put on your iPod."

Kurt smiled at how hyper he was and stood to his feet, walking over. "So how does this go again? I just remove the shirt?"

"Well," Blaine turned the music on low and dimmed the lights. Kurt burst out into laughter as his best friend turned off the television. "Stop laughing. This is serious. Ok what's standard for a Swedish massage is that you take off your shirt and your bottoms. Some people get completely nude while others prefer to leave their underwear on. You, however, will only be receiving a back massage since you're such a pussy, so don't worry about anything else."

"Oh," Kurt laughed some more and crossed his arms. "I'm a pussy?"

"Thanks for the confirmation, but we've already established that you're a pussy," Blaine smirked and patted the massage table. "Now, shirt off, and get on up here big boy."

Kurt smirked back, pulling off his shirt. Blaine stared blatantly with a smile, but then Kurt started to shimmy out of the yoga pants he wore, leaving him in only a pair of Ralph Lauren boxer briefs. They were small.

"Who's a pussy now?"

Blaine's eyes moved down Kurt's body in the dimly lit room. He licked his lips and nodded as they took in his long, pale legs and the bulge in his underwear. They lived together but it wasn't often that they were _this _uncovered around one another. "Come lay down on your stomach."

Kurt smirked and walked over to the table, lying down on top. Blaine placed a pillow down for him, and Kurt put his face where the hole in the table indicated. He took a deep breath and licked his lips as he lay there exposed, but eventually Blaine threw a towel over his boxer briefs, leaving all of his skin out in the open.

"Is the temperature ok for you?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt closed his eyes and answered. "You can turn the AC a bit lower please."

Blaine nodded and walked over to it and made the adjustments. "Ok. I want you to know that it's perfectly fine to get an erection. Don't worry about it if it does happen, ok?"

Kurt smirked as Blaine reached for the massage oil. "You really do have confidence in yourself, huh?"

"I'm just doing my job. It's nice to get the awkward out the air for my clients upfront," Blaine drizzled the warm liquid over the expanse of Kurt's creamy back, noticing all the freckles and smiling. He hoped Daniel knew how lucky he was to have a body this beautiful to cherish every night. "This way, in case anything happens they won't feel weird about it, or afraid to ask me to do something differently."

Kurt hummed, looking down at the floor now. "This massage table is really comfortable by the way. Good find."

Blaine poured a bit of oil into his palms and began to rub it into Kurt's back, feeling how tense the muscles were as he went. "Yeah. I got it used off eBay."

"Blaine."

"I'm kidding, honey. Relax," Blaine said with a smile. "It's brand new and you're the first."

Kurt sighed. Blaine ran his hand from his shoulder blade all the way to the base of his spine, and then curved, massaging just above his ass and digging his fingers into his hips. He did it again, and again, and it felt great. When he stopped, Kurt almost disputed.

Then he felt Blaine's hands on his thighs. They started at the top, awfully close to his ass, and then moved down to behind his knee and over his calves. Blaine rubbed the oil in and ran his hands along the man's legs smoothly; kneading the flesh like he'd been taking those stupid massage therapy classes for years.

"Is it my fault you listen to so much One Republic?" Blaine asked.

Kurt listened to the lyrics – he'd been way too busy enjoying the feeling of Blaine's hands all over his skin. When he realized the song playing, he finally responded. "Yeah. But then again who doesn't listen to One Republic?"

Blaine smiled, moving up to Kurt's back again. He focused on his neck and shoulders now as the man kept his face down in the space provided. "You're really tense. I may have to do this to you a couple times a week."

Kurt moaned when Blaine's hands ran down his spine and then back up. "Wow."

"That feel good?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's shoulders.

"Very," Kurt licked his lips. As the song played, he felt his best friend's hands skirt down his side, never once breaking contact as he massaged the muscles at the small of his back and then kneaded the flesh on the way back up. "I hope I don't sound too surprised but you're really good at this."

"Yeah," Blaine looked down at the towel covering Kurt's ass, even though he had underwear on. "I told you that I had magic hands. I don't think we're going to need this though," he picked the towel up and put it behind him, and Kurt bit his lip when he felt his boxers pulled down slightly. Blaine's hands were right there, digging in. The pressure was perfect – not too hard or too soft. His thumbs rubbed along the top of Kurt's ass as his fingers massaged his hips and Kurt definitely felt himself getting hard.

"Let me know if you need me to do something different. You're never this quiet."

Kurt laughed a bit. "Uh ok. I'm fine for now."

Blaine stared at Kurt's thighs as he moved lower again. "Alright."

He stood at the end of the table and spread Kurt's legs apart a bit. As he ran his hands flat up Kurt's shins and back down to his ankles, Kurt lifted his head and rested it on his folded arms, facing sideways. It was the first time Blaine could see his profile at all since they started, and Kurt had his eyes closed.

He moved a little higher; the oil helping Blaine's hands to glide across the ivory skin as they played at the inner thighs. Kurt spread his legs a bit more and Blaine could hear the shaky breath he let go over the low music playing.

"You like that, huh?"

Kurt smiled and Blaine bit his lip when he saw it. Kurt looked so relaxed. "You're really loving that I'm loving this, aren't you?"

Blaine nodded at first and then responded vocally; that smugness attached. "I really am. I like proving you wrong."

"I'm well aware," Kurt licked his lips and Blaine's hands were rubbing slowly from the bottom of his thigh all the way up to just below his ass. "I think I want to take them off now if that's ok with you?"

Blaine froze. He was already super turned on by all of this and he didn't need to cream his shorts. But he really wanted to have Kurt completely naked now that he knew his best friend was ok with the idea. Hell, he wanted him completely naked _before _he knew Kurt was ok with the idea, but he didn't want to admit that to himself. "Are you sure?"

Kurt didn't answer at first, and Blaine wasn't hesitant to start the massage again. "I don't know… it's probably a bad idea now that I've actually had time to think about it."

Blaine looked down at Kurt's body and sighed. "Yeah. I mean, they are a bit in the way and I don't want to get the oil on them, but I don't want things to be weird, you know?"

Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "I know. But as your client, I want to take them off," he opened them now and looked back at Blaine. "Please?"

Blaine nodded when they had eye contact and then stared down at the underwear. He slowly started to pull them down; over Kurt's ass and down past his thighs, and eventually Kurt held his feet in the air so that Blaine could take them from around his ankles.

"Is that better?" Blaine asked, staring down at Kurt's bare back and ass, perfectly round in front of him. He swallowed hard as he felt his cock twitch. Not good.

"Perfect," Kurt told him. "Now, as you were."

Blaine smiled and walked back up to the right side of the table. Kurt peeked up at him and Blaine stuck his tongue out as he ran his fingers down the man's back. "Relax. Don't look at me. I'll stress you out."

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, exhaling. "This isn't nearly as weird as I thought it'd be. I mean being naked in front of you."

Blaine massaged from Kurt's arms, back up to his shoulders. "I happen to like it a lot."

Kurt laughed. "Seriously. It may be because we've seen each other naked. Or maybe because we're best friends. But I don't know. This isn't weird."

"Nope," Blaine slid his palms down Kurt's back, digging into the dimples in his lower back. Kurt moaned, and Blaine didn't miss the way he grinded a bit before he slid his hands a little higher, palming his ass.

"Ah," Kurt whined. Blaine slowly kneaded the skin, licking his lips. He closed his eyes and moved his hands lower back down to Kurt's thighs, all before sweeping his hands over the man's ass and back up to his backbones.

"Fuck," Kurt smiled, his toes curling. "Were you going to do this to Danny?"

Blaine laughed, shaking his head no. "I wasn't. He was getting the pants on treatment, I swear."

Kurt hummed. "You're really amazing at this, I swear."

"Thank you," Blaine said, doing quick chops with the sides of his hands from the top of Kurt's back all the way to the bottom. "It's all about making sure you feel good."

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "I feel good – _shit_, Blaine."

Blaine licked his lips and looked down at what his hands were doing as they rubbed Kurt's sides. "You really need to stop moaning. I'm not supposed to be hard right now."

Kurt laughed and laid his face on the pillow. "I'm naked and you're caressing me. Of course you're going to be turned on, dummy."

Blaine wanted to ask the inevitable '_What if your boyfriend wakes up and finds us doing __**this**__?' _but he didn't. He instead slid his right hand up to Kurt's neck and started to massage the tendons there, while the other moved over the swell of his ass, squeezing lightly.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. This wasn't even what he had in mind when he wanted to give Kurt a massage. But right now, his dick and Kurt's moans were so much louder than his conscience.

Kurt closed his eyes tight and tried not to thrust down as Blaine started to massage his ass. He could feel his callused fingers moving up and down, and then sliding between his legs as his fingertips brushed his balls, and it was all so good. It was wrong – oh _fuck _was it wrong. But this was it. His friend was giving him a massage, and that was it. It was just a body massage.

"Turn over," Blaine said.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at him. Blaine had walked away, back over to his massage oil, and Kurt took a deep breath. He was excruciatingly hard. He knew that Blaine was hard too. He could literally see the bulge in his shorts right now, and it took everything Kurt had not to lick his lips. This was wrong.

Yet, he turned over anyway.

Kurt stared up at the ceiling as his back touched the massage table. He placed his head on the pillow and his arms at his side. His dick was hard and leaking at this point; flat against his stomach.

Blaine nodded his head along to the music as he walked back over. He rubbed his hands and stood at the foot of the table, eyes locked on Kurt's. And slowly, his eyes dropped. His gaze went from Kurt's perfect lips, down to his chest. From his abdomen, to the swollen cock that was leaking against his navel. He swallowed and then stared at Kurt's balls, all the while feeling the man's eyes on him. Slowly, he began to rub the oil into the front of Kurt's legs now.

Kurt folded his arms underneath his head as he watched Blaine work. This was different now. He could see everything going on. Blaine looked focused as he kneaded the muscles in his thighs – taking his time to work out every knot. He spread his legs apart a bit and rubbed on the inside of Kurt's thighs.

"I can't get over how sexy you are."

Kurt shivered as Blaine guided his hands past his best friend's pelvis and up to his abdomen. He poured a little oil into the center of Kurt's chest and smiled when the ticklish man laughed, all before rubbing it in gingerly.

"That feels so amazing, Blaine," Kurt told him. His voice was all breathy and he noticed that Blaine would stare down at his cock every other moment. He used his thumbs to rub over Kurt's nipples and kneaded at his pectoral muscles before sliding his hands down to his abs again. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned lightly. "Touch me."

_Touch your head, then your hair  
Softer, softer everywhere  
Fingertips are burning  
Can I touch you there  
Soft as velvet, eyes can see  
Bring me close to ecstasy  
High away to heaven  
And I'm coming too_

Blaine smiled with a calm look on his face though his heart was racing. He brushed the back of his hands over Kurt's chest. "I am touching you, Kurt."

Kurt exhaled when Blaine started to play with his nipples again. This was so wrong. How the hell could it feel so good? So _right? _"My boyfriend is sleeping in the other room and all I can think about is you _touching _me."

Blaine looked at him, but Kurt kept his eyes closed.

"I just want to stay in this moment with your hands all over me. It feels so good, Blaine. I don't know if it's the adrenaline or the wine talking but, I really want you to touch me… lower."

Blaine slid one hand lower; the other stationed on Kurt's shoulder, almost as if it were there to keep him grounded. He swallowed hard, looking at the thick cock, and he teased the head of it at first.

Kurt whined and thrust up. He knew he should feel pathetic. He knew he should feel like absolute shit. But right now, he only felt like Blaine's.

He was Blaine's. He wanted Blaine to do whatever he wanted with him. He wanted to be broken apart and put back together again, all by Blaine Anderson.

Blaine licked his lips as he looked at what he was doing. He'd wrapped his hand around his best friend's cock. It was slick with massage oil, and he slowly pumped from the base up the shaft and back down again. Kurt lay completely still, though he was moaning to himself, and Blaine wondered if this was even real. What if he was having a really kinky dream about his best friend? That'd be weird, but at least they wouldn't have to deal with the effects of Daniel finding out if it weren't real.

Because this was so, so fucking wrong.

"Kurt… I should stop," Blaine's lips were saying one thing, but his hand was moving up and down the length of the man's cock. It was so heavy in his hands and though years ago they'd been in bed together, this was something brand new. This was real.

And it was wrong.

"You should," Kurt said as he grinded his hips up. "You should stop. Fuck, Blaine," his eyes rolled back when Blaine started to play with his nuts. "Blaine… _Blaine._"

Blaine knew he was a goner when Kurt started chanting his name like that. There was no going back now. The man writhed back and forth on the massage table and Blaine licked his lips, placing them at the tip of Kurt's dick and sucking.

Kurt cursed as his eyes flew open and his hands flew into his best friend's curly hair. He pulled hard and thrust up, throwing his head back as best he could. Blaine sucked him off as he continued to run a hand up and down Kurt's left leg. It shook and Kurt shook, and Blaine moaned as he bobbed his head.

"Kiss it," Kurt moaned, looking down and watching. He saw Blaine smirk before kissing down the length of his cock and he exhaled, trying to sit up. "Let's go to your room."

Blaine shook his head no. His room was across from Kurt's room with Daniel. The walls were paper thin. He didn't know what they were doing exactly but he knew for sure he didn't want to get caught. "Let's just stay out here. I'll go get a condom, ok?"

Kurt took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to agree to this. Blaine was his everything, really.

But he wasn't his boyfriend.

"Wait."

Blaine looked up at him and licked his lips. "What's wrong?"

Kurt closed his eyes and lay back down flat. "I… we probably shouldn't do this. Ok we definitely shouldn't do this."

Blaine looked down at his oily hands as Kurt continued.

"I've been with him for two years now. I can't… I shouldn't."

"Yeah," Blaine shook his head. "What're we doing? He's my friend. You're both my friends."

Kurt shook his head, looking down at his body. "I know. I … I don't know."

Blaine shook his head, now feeling incredibly stupid and even more guilty. "This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have pressured you into the massage and I definitely shouldn't have touched you … where I touched you."

"It's not your fault, Blaine –"

"I'm going to go to bed," Blaine wiped his hands on his shorts. "It was a long day. Tomorrow is going to be a long one too."

Kurt lay there completely naked and feeling like the shittiest human being in the world. "Uh… Yeah. Alright Blaine."

Blaine went over to get Kurt's clothes and gave them to him before grabbing the towel and his oils. Kurt got up slowly, still hard despite everything they'd just talked about. He felt ashamed and he knew in the morning he'd feel ever worse.

Blaine said goodnight and headed for his bedroom. He didn't even turn on the light when he got there, simply throwing his things in the corner of the room and collapsing on top of the bed.

He refused to think. Thinking would lead him to the worst place possible and the worst place possible was Kurt not wanting to be his friend anymore. Instead of thinking, he stared at the ceiling and rehearsed song lyrics in his head.

Ten minutes of rehearsing song lyrics and still, all that Blaine could see in his mind was Kurt's skin as his fingers caressed the flesh. He wanted to feel guilty for wanting more but he couldn't.

So he didn't feel guilty as he fingered himself with the images playing fresh in his mind. He felt no remorse when he moaned Kurt's name as he added another finger. He couldn't feel it.

Apparently neither could Kurt.

His bedroom door opened and Kurt walked in, stepping over the man's guitar and crawling onto the bed. Blaine could tell from the neighboring apartment's light that Kurt was removing his clothing. He felt lips touch his a second later and moaned, lying back on the mattress. Kurt replaced the fingers with those of his own, pushing them in deep. Blaine moaned, chasing the kisses instead of pushing them away like he knew he should've been doing. He found a condom in his drawer and dug into the sheets a minute later when Kurt had finally pushed in. They kissed as Kurt fucked him; Blaine's legs spread and wrapped high around his waist.

It was wrong, but it felt like home.

Blaine scratched down his back and begged for it deeper. He was turned onto his stomach and Kurt thrust in, lying on top of him. They should've stopped but they didn't.

…

Daniel listened as he lay awake in the bedroom he shared with Kurt. He could hear when Blaine moaned, and the way Kurt cried out his name. He felt hurt, of course. After giving someone two years of your life and trusting them to respect you, hurt was the least you'd feel when then betrayed you. Most of all, he felt really fucking stupid.

The man sat up and put the engagement ring back in its case. As the noise of the headboard thumping against the wall sounded, Daniel began to pack his things.

* * *

A/N: What did everyone think?

Thanks for reading.

Nellie.


End file.
